Hoy no estás
by Natalie Way
Summary: ¿Este era nuestro destino? Un sentimiento compartido "—Siempre juntos ¿lo recuerdas?" Ya nada queda, sólo se que hoy no estas...


_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

** « Hoy no estás** **»  
**

_Por: xLittleRed._

En cada gota veo tu rostro, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un día? El cielo gris apaga mi corazón haciendo viva esta agonía. El día se hizo de tarde y tú no volviste, ¿Por qué la vida es así?

Veo atreves de mi ventana las gotas que golpean a Nerima, la tristeza me rodea ¿tan notorio soy? Ayer brillabas con el sol, se hizo de noche y ya no volvió todo desapareció, la alegría se esfumó ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Este era nuestro destino?

Todo ocurrió ayer, era tu cumpleaños… Estabas hermosa, como no notarlo tus ojos brillaban de felicidad, la vida es injusta ¿sabes? Ese día relativamente estaba todo en paz, nada de peleas, ni de insultos… Nada. Nada ahora es mi vida.

Junté mucho valor y esa misma tarde te expresé mis sentimientos entre balbuceos, me correspondiste y besos nos dimos, ese momento fue perfecto… Perfecto… Tú eras perfecta, nuestra vida iba a ser perfecta…

La luna apareció y nos iluminó, quisiste ir a la tumba de tú madre sola, sin nadie. Con mucha insistencia lograste el permiso y fuiste, pero no volviste y ahí se acabo mi vida.

Corría toda prisa, punzadas de dolor me llegaban al pecho, mi respiración agitada estaba ¿Qué había pasado? Detuve mi carrera en una calle llena de gentes rodeando algo, dos autos estrellados y peatones heridos, deje de respirar cuando te vi… Tu vestido azul rasgado estaba, el color carmín lo inundó, mucha sangre escapaba de tu frágil figura, grité tu nombre desgarradoramente pero no me respondiste ¿Qué nos paso?

Ya nada queda… se fue mi alegría.

Te tome en mis brazos zamarreándote pero no abrías tus ojos, grité, te juro que te llamé, deseaba que abrieras tus ojos como en el monte fénix, lo lograste ¡Lograste abrir tus ojos! Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, me tocaste con tu frágil mano con muy, _demasiada_ poca fuerza, abriste la boca y sangre escurrió preocupándome de inmediato.

—No hables por favor… estarás bien —te pedí acercándote más a mi cuerpo al sentirte muy helada, tú eras fuerte ibas a superar esta e íbamos a ser felices como lo prometimos ¿cierto?... ¿cierto verdad?

—Ran… ma… —dijiste con la voz quebrada, mi corazón se rompió al ver que ese liquido salino que tanto odio le tengo salía de tus bellos ojos cafés.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por no protegerte, perdóname por todo, perdóname te lo pido —murmuré con la voz quebrada, un nudo en mi garganta se formó, lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos al ver que sonreías, a pesar de todo… sonreías.

—An… Antes del accidente vi a mi mamá… me está esperando, perdóname por no ser fuerte, perdóname por no cumplir nuestra promesa… —susurraste débilmente partiéndome la vida. No, tú eras fuerte, no te irás ¡No te irás!

—Tonta, ¡tonta! No te dejaré ir, dijiste que me amabas, te quedaras aquí conmigo, no puedes hacerme esto —las lágrimas ya bañaban mi rostro, mis ojos azules estaban opacos por la tristeza, apretaba fuertemente mis dientes para no sollozar frente a ti, para no mostrarme débil ante ti.

—Per… Perdóname. No quiero pero no puedo evitarlo, prométeme que serás feliz por favor —tus lágrimas limpiaban los restos de sangre que cubrían tu bello rostro, otra vez escupiste sangre manchando mi camisa blanca, pero no me importo. Nada me importaba ahora, sólo tú… te lo juro que sólo tú.

—Nada te pasara ya te lo dije ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —grité derramando más lagrimas, tu cara se lleno de tristeza, sabía que no te gustaba verme así pero no lo podía evitar, te ibas y nada podía hacer ¡no lo podía creer! Sentí como nuestras familias llegaban al lugar, lloraban, no se acercaban pero lloraban, no hacían nada por ayudarte ¡Por qué no te ayudaban!

—Te amo… —musitaste, un temblor invadió mi cuerpo cuando sonreíste, esa hermosa sonrisa que mostrabas a pesar de todos los problemas, aquella sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, mis lagrimas cayeron en tu rostro, no lo podía evitar… ¿Por qué nadie te ayudaba? ¿Ya se daban por vencido?

—¡Ayuda! ¡¿Por que se quedan ahí parados?! Busquen a un doctor ¡maldita sea! —exclamé con la voz rota, quería llevarte yo mismo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, no iba a perderte ¡No lo haría!

— Ranma…

—No te pasara nada, cállate, quédate callada, no te esfuerces. Si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaría, si te vas me iré contigo, estaremos juntos… siempre juntos ¿lo recuerdas? —tus ojos se cerraron y la mano que permanecía en mi mejilla cayó, no sentía tu respiración ni tus latidos ¡No, no, no! ¡No!— Siempre juntos ¿lo recuerdas? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! Akane… Anda despierta, Akane… No juegues estas bromas, despierta anda. Tonta marimacho despierta y golpéame, despierta… ¡Akane! ¡Akane despierta! ¡Abre tus ojos maldita sea! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Amor no me hagas esto, despierta! —grité desgarradoramente moviéndote pero no abrías tus ojos, una mano se poso en mi hombro pero no le hice caso; te seguí llamando y moviendo pero no despertabas.

—Chico, apártese por favor —me pidió un médico llegando al lugar junto con otras personas, te estaban intentando separarte de mí, dos señores me sujetaron de ambos brazos separándonos mientras que otros dos te sujetaban a ti, intente recuperarte pero no tenía fuerza, lagrimas corrían libres por mi mejilla haciendo que viera todo nublado, uno de los médicos negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba tu pulso, el otro te cubrió con una especie de tela.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Akane diles que estas bien! ¡Akane despierta y golpéalos por separarnos! ¡Akane despierta por la mierda despierta! —mi garganta me dolía, mamá se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó fuertemente llorando igual.

Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse y todos los demás que siempre nos intentaban separar llegaron con expresiones perplejas, lloraban… Lágrimas falsas, todos lloraban, me decían que me entendían, que estaban igual ¡Mentira! ¡Todos mentían! ¡No me entienden! ¡Nadie sabe cómo me siento! ¡Nadie siente lo que yo siento! Un golpe seco me llegó a mi nuca y perdí el conocimiento. Desperté al par de horas, esperando que fuera una pesadilla…

_Pero no lo era_.

Ahora observó la lluvia a través de la ventana, no he hablado con nadie. Estoy en tu cuarto el cual tiene tu aroma, ese embriagante aroma que me robaba los sentidos, por alguna razón escucho tu voz diciéndome adiós como un eco lejano.

Capaz mañana volverás y al anochecer la luna nos iluminara como lo hizo ayer… Aunque ya no vuelvas más, siempre te esperaré, siempre estaré ahí, jamás te olvidaré. Mis labios sólo tendrán tú nombre, los recuerdos siempre permanecerán conmigo, me gustaría volver a ver ese brillo en tus ojos, tan linda que eres.

Recuerdos, mil sueños que se apagaron con el sol, ya no hay vuelta atrás para recomenzar, ¿si te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes, esto hubiera ocurrido? Una lagrima escapa de mi ojo siendo seguido por otras más, veo una foto tuya con esa sincera sonrisa tuya, ¿Por qué la vida es así? Hoy no estás y mi vida te llevaste, quiero seguirte ¿pero me perdonarías?

Nada es igual, las calles, las casas, el ambiente, el día, el cielo, mi vida ya no es igual. No quiero seguir con este estúpido juego, quiero seguirte, quiero morir de amor, ¿Por qué no fui yo el que murió en tus brazos? Si tuviera una oportunidad cambiaria nuestros destinos. Yo agonizando en tus brazos.

Ya nada queda… Ya nada nos queda, ¿Qué hago yo ahora? No puedo mirar a los ojos a las personas sin que me recuerde alguien a ti, hasta las estúpidas rocas me recuerdan a ti, tú eras todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo y sin ti no puedo seguir viviendo, ¿es que no lo puedes entender? Aunque traten de hacerme olvidar de ti jamás lo hare… nunca.

—Akane… —un susurró llevado por el viento. Mi mirada se enfoca en la calle, el cielo gris y las gotas que tienen tu rostro caen. Una silueta de una joven de cabellos cortos pasa saltando alegre por la casa, entrecierro mis ojos dejando que la última lágrima caiga.

Yo jamás te dejare, yo no te olvido… Una cuchilla se entierra en mi pecho dándome en el corazón, la sangre corre libre. Ahora sólo se algo.

Hoy no estás.

* * *

_Hola, ¿Aplausos? ¿Pañuelos? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Flores? ¿Pasteles? ¿Reviews? ¿Qué me dan? Esperó sus Reviews._

_xLittleRed._


End file.
